Death
by Links Angel
Summary: The title may be death, but there is none in it. Secrets and such, saying anything else will ruin it, its a one shot also


Death  
  
Authers stuff..  
  
I don't own gundam wing or any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a little while..  
  
Oh yah, I wanna thank, Wuffles and Duo.. love you both!!! Oh yah HELLO TROWA!!!! Heheh, okay on with the story  
  
Heero pov, slight bit of boy on boy action.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
He stood in my room again, for the 4th night in a row, always in the shadows, never showing his face. I don't think that he knows I am awake. How does he get into my room? More importantly how does he get out? My door is locked from the inside, I have checked the lock several times, it has not been tamped with, and I would hear that door open a mile away. Again sleep grips me, the next thing I know its morning. I jump out of bed and look where he was stood, nothing again, what the hell is going on? Why does he come here every night? I walk over to my draws and pull out my usual outfit, black spandex shorts and a green tank top, put them on and walk downstairs. Duo sits at the table holding a coffee mug, it's been the 10th day he has been like this, quiet and glum. I look at him, I don't think he knows I am here, what's wrong with you Duo?  
  
"Any missions today?" I ask  
  
"Lie" He replies using my native tong  
  
I sit next to him, trembling, he is trembling "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" He whispers  
  
"Baka! You have been like this for days, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing" He says again  
  
"Duo, look at me"  
  
He looks at me, I see it in his eyes "What are you scared of?"  
  
Duo stands up "Just drop it Heero"  
  
I have never seen him like this, not ever, shinigami afraid, never. "Duo!"  
  
"What! Geeze Heero! Just drop it! I have to go out"  
  
The door closes behind him, I can't believe this, what's with him?  
  
2 more days pass, the same figure in my room, the same responses from Duo, I cant just stand here and watch any longer, tonight I am gonna see what the hell this guy is doing in my room, and figure out what is wrong with that braided baka. Night comes and again I fall to sleep, then I sense it, that presence...but it seems familiar this time, I slip my hand under the pillow, grabbing my gun. I jump out of bed and point the gun at the guys head.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" I scream  
  
The figure walks towards the door, I cut him off, light shines on him "Who are you?" I demand. He just stands there, saying nothing, I walk towards him, light reflects off something on his chest, and something to the left of him. The figure backs towards the window, a mistake on his part I will be able to see... I stand there, not daring to move, violet eyes look at me.  
  
"Duo..." I say  
  
"I'm sorry Heero...I can't do it..."  
  
"Cant do what?" I ask  
  
He sits on my bed "I can't kill you."  
  
I look at him, a scythe, he has a friggin scythe...he is in dark robes..oh no...he isn't..he can't be...  
  
"Duo" I swallow hard "Are you.."  
  
"Hai..I am, and I can't change it!"  
  
"How, why?" I stand up "Why do you want me dead."  
  
"I don't Heero, that is the last thing I want! They don't understand how I feel about you!"  
  
"Nani!? You feel about me?" I stood there in complete shock, never had he said anything like that before, but it still didn't help that he was in my room, dressed like death with a scythe. He just sat there, looking at the ground, this was not like him, I know why now, why he was so down, why he snapped at me, he was hurting inside.  
  
"Duo.." Duo stood up and walked over to me, leaving the scythe on my bed, he took the hood down to reveal his long chestnut braid.  
  
"Heero....gomen nasai..."  
  
"It's okay Duo.." My voice almost a whisper  
  
"I...I need to tell you something" Duo stepped closer to me, I can feel his breath on my lips. Looking into his eyes, I can see that he is scared, I can see the pain in his eyes.  
  
"There is no east way to say this Heero, so I will just say it, I love you"  
  
I know I look shocked, with all my training, it has never prepared me for this, never prepared me for what he has just said, but deep inside I know I love him to...but why does he want to kill me, what have I done?  
  
"Duo, what are you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm not gonna kill you, I can't do it" Duo walks back over to the bed, he throws off his robes. I stand there shocked, what should I do? Tell him how I feel? Will that just lead to?  
  
"Duo"  
  
He looks at me with the innocence of a child "Yeh?"  
  
"Ashitaru" the words just flow out my mouth, sounding so right. Duo walks over to me, pulls me towards him, holds me close, I feel the warmth from his body on mine, I hold him close to me. I have dreamt of this for so long, now I finally have him in my arms, I look into his violet eyes, I can tell that he loves me, and I him.  
  
"Heero, they will come for me, the others like me."  
  
"Nani? Duo?"  
  
"I think you have guessed by now that I am shinigami, the real shinigami, but there are others to, others that will kill me"  
  
No, no one will kill him! "No Duo, they wont, they will never harm you while I am here"  
  
He smiles weakly at me and kisses me, I melt with his kiss, I never what this to end, I want to be with him always...  
  
Now we are on the run, hiding from the others who want to sink there claws into my lover, but I wont ever allow it, never. 


End file.
